Season 7
, Janeane Garofalo, Jeffrey Nordling, Annie Wersching, Carlos Bernard, Kiefer Sutherland, James Morrison, Mary Lynn Rajskub, Colm Feore, Cherry Jones and Bob Gunton]] Season 7 of 24 is set to premiere in the United States on January 11, 2009 at 8pm on FOX, two years after the previous season began. The premiere will be a 2 night, 4 hour event (January 11 and 12 from 8-10pm on FOX/Global, January 12 and 13 from 9-11pm on Sky1). 24: Redemption, a two hour prequel to Season 7, aired on November 23, 2008. Season overview In the seventh season (2009), four years have passed since the last season and Jack Bauer is on trial in Washington DC for his supposed past crimes. Jack's day takes an unexpected turn when supposedly dead former colleague Tony Almeida returns. Meanwhile, newly elected President Allison Taylor leads the country through difficult times alongside White House Chief of Staff Ethan Kanin and First Gentleman Henry Taylor. A national security crisis prompts an investigation by a team of FBI agents including Janis Gold, Renee Walker, Larry Moss and Sean Hillinger. 24: Redemption Taking place in 42 months after Day 6, 24: Redemption details the Inauguration Day of President Allison Taylor. Meanwhile in Sangala, Africa, Jack Bauer is subpoenaed to appear before a Senate hearing regarding his actions with the Counter Terrorist Unit, but doesn't want to go. He ends up in the middle of a military coup whilst working at the Okavango School with friend Carl Benton. Timeline Day 7 starts at 8:00am EST, taking place four years after Day 6 and roughly 13 years, 2 months after Day 1. This is the first season to date to use Eastern Standard Time (EST) as opposed to Pacific Standard Time (PST). Format TBD Major subplots TBD Ratings TBD Cast from Season 7]] Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (2 episodes) * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor (2 episodes) * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker (2 episodes) * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor (2 episodes) * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin (2 episodes) * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss (2 episodes) * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger (2 episodes) * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold (2 episodes) * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (2 episodes) Special guest star * Kurtwood Smith as Senator Blaine Mayer (1 episode) Guest starring * John Billingsley as Michael Latham (2 episodes) * Warren Kole as Brian Gedge (2 episodes) * Dameon Clarke as Alan Tanner (2 episodes) * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Colonel Ike Dubaku (1 episode) * Mark Aiken as Nichols (1 episode) * Peter Wingfield as David Emmerson (1 episode) * Carly Pope as Samantha Roth (1 episode) Airings Season 7 was delayed for over a year due the the 2007-8 Writer's Guild of America strike. FOX decided to hold out from airing the few episodes of the season that had been made so that all 24 episodes could be shown non stop. As a result, it was decided that a prequel should be made to keep viewer interest at a high, and to allow Jack Bauer to explore new surroundings; Africa. Episodes See also * Unnamed Day 7 characters Category:24 Category:Day 7 7